


Haunted By The Ghost Of You

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of medication, Mild Injury, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: His eyes locked with Trevor’s for what felt like an eternity, but was really only about two seconds before they were poofed off the stage once again. As he laid with Reggie and Alex on the floor of the studio, he sobbed. They each held him and told him that it was okay, that it would all be over soon, and he didn’t have the heart to tell them he wasn’t just crying about the idea of crossing over.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Haunted By The Ghost Of You

In the days leading up to playing the Orpheum, Luke had spent a lot of time popping back to “Trevor’s” house. He wasn’t even sure when it started, but it was shortly after they had visited for the first time and sent him running out of his bathroom. There wasn’t even a way to explain why he was doing it, but he didn’t want to tell the others. Not when he had been such a driving force behind visiting him in the first place. At the time, he had just been so angry, he was certain he had never felt so betrayed like that. Not even on the night he left his mom’s house for the last time. It was a different kind of pain. 

Which was why he couldn’t explain to himself why he kept showing back up at the house. He wasn’t even trying to bother him, he just spent his time watching him like he had done with Mitch and Emily, he could bring it down to curiosity if he really wanted. There was just something in him that needed to see what this man’s life was really like, he wanted to know how Trevor’s life had turned out to be, not just seeing his house. Though, he had to admit after seeing what the house looked like on the inside, he could definitely see that it was decorated by the same person he used to know. 

At least that had stayed the same, it was very clean and not cluttered. The boy he had called a friend used to hate things being too packed, even his bedroom was always weirdly organized. Everything had to be perfectly arranged and the correct colors, something about “Feng Shui” that he had always gone on about. He had to pause when he had stepped into the meditation room for the first time because it sent a flood of emotions through him because it didn’t feel like “Trevor.” It felt like Bobby. That had made him take a breath he didn’t need, his chest tightening in a way he couldn’t explain to the others.

Luke learned that spent a lot of time in his meditation room, when he wasn’t sleeping or out in the gym, he was sitting in there and meditating. The room was nice, it all looked very soft and always smelled like an assortment of flowers from the burning candles. Sometimes he put on soft music, but most of the time he just sat there in the silence. It was odd, though, he never really went anywhere or had anyone over. Whenever Carrie would have guests over, he tended to retreat up to his bedroom until they went away. The only times he ever really left the house was twice a week to go to Dr. Crystal’s office. 

It confused Luke a lot. By all rights, he had made it and was living the dream they always wanted, his songs were famous and everyone knew his name. Yet he spent all his time inside and alone. That wasn’t what they had planned. He didn’t understand a lot of things that he did, if he was being honest, which made it easier to separate Trevor from Bobby. Bobby never took a handful of pills every morning right at eight, Bobby had always enjoyed going out to parties, but sometimes it was harder to tell them apart too. That was the most disorienting thing Luke had realized while watching him. 

Luke thought it came out the most when he watched how he dealt with Carrie, it always felt weird to be watching those little moments, but he couldn’t look away. He cooked a lot for her, whatever she wanted, and Luke was reminded of how Bobby used to treat the band. How he would always take care of them when they needed him. Trevor didn’t play music in the house, Luke never saw him pick up any instruments, but he listened to Carrie a lot. They had spent countless hours with her running song ideas and lyrics by him, and Luke was reminded of how Bobby used to listen to him. 

The first time Trevor had clapped and given feedback on one of Carrie’s songs, Luke had needed to be alone for a while. He didn’t go far, just sitting outside in front of the pool, but he suddenly felt like he needed to breathe again and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Tears burned his eyes as he sat there with his knees against his chest. That day, he couldn’t bring himself to go back inside and ended up spending days away from the house. It didn’t matter, he needed to be spending his time practicing for the Orpheum anyway, so he started taking more time to work on their new song that they were going to play. 

Then the Orpheum finally came. Luke had spent the previous night with Alex and Reggie, just curled up with them in the loft, silent even though none of them were asleep. He wondered if they also felt like it was all wrong, that he didn’t  _ want  _ Julie and the Phantoms to play the Orpheum when it was always supposed to be Sunset Curve playing there. It was selfish and he kept it to himself, they would think he was crazy if he told them he missed Bobby. So, he just stayed quiet, trying to fall asleep tucked in between his boys. Two of his boys anyway, they were all he really had left.

Once again, the night of the Orpheum didn’t go the way they had planned for it to and they worried they weren’t going to be able to play it at all, but then they were on the stage one-by-one. The crowd was going wild as they sang Stand Tall and Luke could forget about everything in that moment. He could forget about who they used to be, he could forget about Bobby, he could forget about everything except the stage lights and the sounds of people in the crowd. They were in awe, they loved him, and Luke’s heart would be racing out of his chest if it was still beating. It was amazing. 

Then the song was over, applause filled the air, and his eyes could finally wander around the crowd. He saw Julie’s family there, he saw Nick towards the back smiling, and then his eyes fell to the middle. His eyes locked with Trevor’s for what felt like an eternity, but was really only about two seconds before they were poofed off the stage once again. As he laid with Reggie and Alex on the floor of the studio, he sobbed. They each held him and told him that it was okay, that it would all be over soon, and he didn’t have the heart to tell them he wasn’t just crying about the idea of crossing over. 

The next minutes were a blur in his mind, all he could remember looking back was talking then he was being hugged by Julie and the jolts were gone. But his crying didn’t stop. He was sure the others assumed it was just because they weren’t gone, they were able to touch Julie and they were okay, and that was part of it. Alex left first, off to find Willie, and Luke left soon after him. Now, he couldn’t even remember what excuse he gave for leaving, but they let him go. Trevor had already beaten him back to his house, but he wasn’t in his meditation room now. He was sitting in his bedroom. 

Trevor was shaking really badly, that was the first thing Luke noticed about him. The next was the bottle of the alcohol sat next to the bed, opened hastily and a glass nearly full of it sat next to it. He was on the phone when Luke arrived, rambling something about how he ‘didn’t  _ imagine _ ’ anything. He brought the glass to his lips and paused, listening to the person on the other end before slamming the glass down against the table. A moment later, he cursed when the glass shattered in his hand, quickly telling the person on the other end he was  _ fine _ . That he’d stop by tomorrow and he hung up. 

To his surprise, Trevor didn’t make any moves to clean up the glass, alcohol, or even his hand. He simply tossed his phone aside and curled up on the bed, not even bothering to climb under the blankets. His back faced Luke now and he felt like crying too when he saw the familiar heaving of his shoulders, the sounds of muffled sobs reaching his ears. To distract himself from that, he slipped through the bathroom door and got a towel, wiping the alcohol off of the table and even cleaning up the glass. When he returned from putting the towel back in the bathroom, Trevor had the blankets wrapped around his hand.

Luke told himself that was better than nothing and didn’t want to risk freaking Trevor out again by giving him a towel or anything. It felt weird to be back here, not moving things around to freak the man out, but doing things to help him. He didn’t let himself think about it too much, he wasn’t sure he could handle that. Now, he felt so helpless as he listened to him cry and was reminded of the boy he grew up with. Of all the times they had held one another while one of them cried, just petting their hair and letting them know they weren’t alone. He wanted to comfort this man now, let him know he was there. 

As he watched him laying there, he remembered what he had told Alex before, “a ghost hug isn’t the feel good moment you think it is.” He hesitated to lay down next to him, every part of him telling him to comfort his old best friend, but he didn’t want to make things worse by mistake. They had already done that. Still, he couldn’t just leave him alone like that, so he did the only other thing he could think to do. A hand brushed his hair back away from his face, pinning it behind his ear, and brushing down the back of his neck gently. Just like he used to do when they were younger. 

“Sleep, Bobby.” Luke whispered even though he knew the other man couldn’t hear it. He hoped it made it through to him somehow. For a few seconds longer, he lingered there, not wanting to leave him. Though, he really needed to get back to the band before they started wondering where he had run off to so late. Another low sob escaped the man on the bed and he wanted nothing more than to curl up, to stay with him, but they weren’t those people anymore. “It’s going to be okay.” He promised him and he was gone a moment later, leaving him to wonder if he had imagined the hand in his hair. 


End file.
